


A life well lived

by marmasto



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Merus is old and Whis is trying to be there for him, Old Age, Old Man!Merus, Passing away, Sibling Love, Wholesome, dragon ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmasto/pseuds/marmasto
Summary: Having given up his angelic form during the battle against Moro, Merus was resurrected as a mortal due to the interference of Supreme Kai. This instance happened decades ago and is now more of a distant memory. Merus is now reaching the end of his mortal lifespan, his youth withered away and his body slowly giving out as the time ticks to his last second.During his final hours, Merus gets an unexpected visitor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A life well lived

**Author's Note:**

> I have other ideas for Old man Merus but I just felt like writing a semi sad fic today and I lowkey need more Merus and Whis wholesome sibling content also I need more Whis showing emotions in my life pls :'D . Left Merus' mentioned spouse vague to allow anyone to slot in who they want his spouse to be :D

The time had come, however swiftly it felt. Merus had lived for eons before being given the lifespan of a mortal. Normally the years he had just lived would be viewed as nothing more than just an instant to the once immortal angel. However, once he was given a time limit, things just suddenly slowed down. The days became longer, the small rituals he partook in to look after himself such as sleeping, eating, and drinking became more satisfying as they now had a cause and effect rather than just being used from mere curiosity. Merus got used to living as a mortal quite quickly, however, the one thing he never quite got a grip on was how his body would change and ever so slowly deteriorate over time. 

He had retired from the galactic patrol 15 years ago after serving diligently until he was well into his greying years, luckily for him he always had greyish hair so the change in pigment was barely noticeable. However, what was noticeable was his faltering ability to move and the wrinkles that would appear on his face. Eventually, the patrol as an organization felt it was best for his wellbeing to finally retire. They were met with retaliation from the once divine being, however, he eventually knew it was for the best. He was no longer that young man with the physical strength to pull off the job swiftly, sure he still had his skills but the energy was just no longer there. The ceremony was huge as he was not only retiring as an officer, he was retiring as a galactic legend, the #1 in all of the galactic patrol, in charge of over 100 sectors of the universe, the man was a big deal. As the cheers and clapping of all that attended could be heard, Merus left Galactic Patrol in style.

And now here he is 15 years later, still revered by officers and at times contacted for advice on certain situations. However, it won't be long before he will be unable to give these pep talks anymore. Merus' health had been declining for the past couple of years. Doctors did their best to keep him stable but at this point, it was obvious that there was no use trying to deny nature. The simple fact was that Merus was much too old to stay healthy. Now all he could do was wait, wait for the end to take him away. Where will he go? He wasn't meant to be mortal, to begin with. Will he be able to have an afterlife?

Merus hoped so, his spouse had passed away only last year. He wanted nothing more but to see them again. The day they got married he knew they were the one. They spent the rest of their lives together, experiencing the galaxy together, settling down together, and living their retired life together full of fun and adventure despite their old ages. It was unforgettable, Merus couldn't forget them even if he tried. Every night he has spent without them, he never ceased to feel the empty space next to him. 

When he lost them, he was distraught beyond measure. He still hadn't recovered from it. 

Sitting in the bay window of his home, he stared out at the garden as these thoughts and memories went through his mind. Just as soon as he finds his mind drift to another part of his family, one that he hadn't seen in a long time, he suddenly feels a presence within the room with him. One that had an aura similar to the one he once had. Merus smiles weakly as he softly turns his head, "Whis...."

The aforementioned individual bows respectfully. "Merus... it's been awhile brother, it seems that time has changed you over these few years hasn't it?" Of course, to Whis the life Merus had lived was only a moment, almost equivalent to a few hours or even shorter in Whis' eyes. Merus had forgotten just how fast time moves when you're an angel.

Merus lightly chuckles as he reaches for his cane and slowly hoists himself up with a strained grunt. He starts making his way slowly over to the angel, his legs shuffling due to aching bones and a bad back but he is stopped short on his journey to the other side of the room when Whis steps forward for him. "Merus please you shouldn't be moving around so much. To my knowledge a mortal your age is far too fragile to take risks with extensive and unneeded movement. Especially one in the condition that you are currently in." This statement causes Merus to laugh heartily.

"Hey hey just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm unable to move 5 steps to greet my big brother properly. Now lean down will you, you're so tall that I can barely take a proper look at your face up close. My eyes aren't what they used to be." He waits for Whis to comply, knowing that the immortal angel just couldn't say no to his frail old man of a younger brother. Whis leans down so Merus can reach him, using his two hands he lightly cups Whis' cheeks. "Ah, there we go, still just as young as I remember you Whis. I'd never forget a stare like yours. Icy." 

Likewise, Whis stares down at Merus' face but the story is very different. It felt as if he was looking at a stranger who was similar to his brother. Merus' face was worn down and wrinkled, his stare was soft and warm but Whis could notice the lack of life within them. There wasn't much time left. It was going to happen today.

Merus retracts his hands and lets out a sigh. "....I'd offer you some tea but I'm not in the mood for it right now. My appetite has just disappeared today. So you got some time away from Beerus have you? How'd you pull that off?" He starts trudging over to the lounge room, heavily relying on his cane. Once more his journey is cut short as Whis quite literally teleports the old man to the destination of his favorite recliner. Merus blinks a few times as Whis takes a seat on the couch. Once he gets his bearings he chuckles once more, but this time a little more somberly. "As I said, I'll be fine Whis. I walk around this house all the time, a short walk is nothing." He knows why Whis is doing this, he can tell, can't he. He knows that today is the day. 

Whis once more doesn't reply to Merus' statement, only watching over him diligently and instead answering his previous question. "Lord Beerus is asleep, so I decided to use my free time to visit you." 

Merus sighs. "How about we catch up?" He turns to Whis who curtly nods.

"Yes Merus, I'd like to hear how you've been after all these short years."

\----------------------------------------------------

Merus and Whis had been talking for hours, Merus' stories were of enemies he had fought and arrested, stories of adventures that he and his spouse partook in. Some stories made Whis laugh delightfully, others seemed to have him on the edge of his seat just begging to know what happened next. Whis himself shared a few stories of his own, stories of multidimensional scale, far grander than that of a mere mortal but it seemed that Whis much more enjoyed hearing about Merus' mortal lived life. So Merus obliged. Sometimes Merus would accidentally catch himself saying the same story twice, Whis never corrected him on it, he was letting Merus just enjoy their conversation without interruptions.

Whis claps as Merus finishes another story and suddenly Merus lets out a big yawn. He was starting to get tired. This feeling of tiredness was unlike anything he had experienced. It felt like something was pulling or pushing on him to lay down. He felt his eyes slowly droop more and more as the minutes went on. Whis noticed this and lightly bit his lip. "Tell me another one Merus, surely you have more to spare? It's just so interesting to hear about the universe from a mortal point of view."

Merus ponders for a moment and begins a tale but it was rather mundane compared to the others. Whis nods along. "How about another?" Merus pauses, Whis didn't show it but Merus could see right through him, he was trying to make the most of the moments they have left.

"...Whis...I wish you came earlier. I didn't want you or any of my siblings to see me like this...Imagine what father would think. Seeing his son look so fragile and old..." Merus looks down at himself and his wrinkled hands. Suddenly Whis moves closer to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. His old eyes slide over to look at his older brother, for once he felt bad for Whis, he could only imagine what is going through his head right now, watching his younger brother...die. That was what was happening right now. Merus was dying, he was going to die very soon. It was going to be today. His old age caught up with him and now, his existence has expired.

"Merus I...I could make you younger...I could make you as young as you wanted. It wouldn't be difficult, just a quick moment and you'll be back to your young and stronger self in no time..." Whis looked at Merus, a hint of desperation in his voice. He wanted Merus to let him do it, to let him let Merus exist for just a little longer. It would give him and his siblings more chance to see their mortal sibling before he dies. Before he disappears again. 

"Is that bias I hear Whis? The offer I hear is tempting...but I have to decline. I've lived long enough, I've cheated death once, I don't deserve any more special treatment just because my family are divine beings. It's my time...I've accepted it." 

Whis knew that would be Merus' answer. He closes his eyes for a moment before letting Merus go and taking his seat back on the couch. "Where will I find you in the afterlife? You'll just be thrown in with all the other mortals. What if I can't find you and this is the last time I see you? I already went through this fear once but you simply can't blame me for not wanting to do it again." Whis returns to his neutral disposition as he continues to speak, although it was more apparent that he had a lot of thoughts on his mind.

"I don't know Whis. There's only one way to find out isn't there?" The casualty in Merus' voice slightly takes Whis aback. It causes the two brothers to remain silent for what felt like forever, even for someone like Whis. Finally, the silence is broken once more by Whis. Merus was barely starting conversation anymore, his life essence was so thin at this point.

"Do you regret anything? Is there anything you wanted to do differently?" 

The question slightly brings Merus back as he peeks open his eyes. It was a packed question for such a unique case such as Merus'. He takes a long while to answer, to anyone without Whis' abilities it would've seemed that the question was asked too late, that Merus had already passed. But finally, Merus came to his conclusion.

"As an angel, I lived beyond the lifetimes of countless mortals. I lived to train for the purpose of becoming a guide for a destructive being. A was complacent. Until I was given the purpose of a Galactic Patrol Officer. There I saw the world from the perspective of mortals, I lived among them and called them my colleagues. I met Son Goku and Prince Vegeta, I trained Goku in the ways of Ultra instinct and ultimately...I broke angel law and gave up my life as an angel. The highest being one can be." Merus pauses a moment to take that in. It had been a while since he had looked back on the immortal portion of his life.

Soon he continues. "But then I was set free. I became a mortal, someone who wasn't held back by life-threatening rules, I was allowed to do what is right by the universe and protect it with everything I got. I didn't have to hold back anymore. I saved countless lives, made the universe a better place. I fell in love and had that love for the main portion of my life. I traveled the universe, enjoying what it had to offer without viewing it from a higher standard. I had a purpose, my time limit made life exciting. It made me feel something."

Merus closes his eyes once more and smiles softly. "...I wouldn't change anything...I have never felt happier..." As Merus finishes his speech, his body slightly slumps causing Whis to move over again and hold him up.

"Merus..."

As Whis looks down he notices that Merus, he was no longer with him. He was gone.

Whis sits there for a long time. Holding his now passed brother in his arms. Whis stared out at nothing, emotions trapped inside and moving about within him, the feeling was intense, so much so that for the first time in eons, Whis sheds a single tear. He couldn't understand how Merus would be ok with this, ok with dying, how even with an offer of youth, an offer to live longer he still chose to do this. But then again Whis wasn't mortal, he would never understand. 

He closes his eyes as he lifts Merus' body, holding him carefully like he was a precious treasure. "...That sounds lovely Merus..." As he walks through the house he uses his staff to tidy everything, to dust every picture, to remove every bit of food that would go rotten. The place was in perfect condition in mere moments. He would not let his brother's resting place be defiled with filth. Whis was heading for Merus' room where he lay the old man peacefully on his bed, next to where he would sleep with his spouse. The body looked so calm, Whis always wondered what death felt like, he could only imagine it wasn't pleasant but Merus made it look so calming, like a comfortable rest he will never wake from.

As Whis steps back he could only stare at Merus, anything he says would be met with silence now. It was no use. Whis uses his staff once more to make authorities mentally aware of Merus' passing, he refused to let his brother possibly rot in this place before being discovered.

He knew it was time to leave. There was no reason for Whis to be here now. So he takes one last glance at Merus before tapping his staff to warp out of the area. 

"Goodbye...Merus..."


End file.
